Tears
by Sabaku no Keiko
Summary: A shot. A tear. Hearts scattered in a million pieces.


_**Tears**_

**Summary: **A shot. A tear. Hearts scattered in a million pieces.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own CSI:NY, even if I wish I did. And if I did, I would probably NOT write those stories XD

* * *

><p>Mac and the team stood in the changing room. They were getting on their uniforms. But not all of them were there.<p>

Danny and Lindsay were missing. They were not here. And all of them knew, why. But only Mac had seen it. Only him. And it made him crazy.

Staring at his locker, he stood before it, only holding his tears back who made their way out of his eyes.

He leaned against it with his forehead, seeking for someone to steady him. But all of the others were busy with their own sorrow.

He sighed, sitting on a bench in the changing room. As he heard a noise, he looked up. There was Stella, his beloved wife, also in uniform.

She smiled sadly.

"Hey…" she whispered.

"Hey, darling." Mac croaked.

"Are you okay?"

Mac shook his head, burying into his hands, searching for god to forgive him. He felt guilty that someone had died.

"You wanna talk about it?"

This time the dark haired man nodded. As he began, a flashback started to form in his mind.

"_You think this'll work?" Danny asked, looking at his boss._

_Mac nodded. He knew it, actually. He was sure about. He had thought about it a couple of times this day._

_They would make it. He sighed and watched the eyes of his co-worker and friend. They were full of insecurity._

"_Is there anything we should talk about?" he asked him._

_Danny just shook his head, not knowing what to say. He felt guilty that he went to that ransom delivery without telling Lindsay. But he had to. She would hold him back._

"_Okay, then let's go."_

_They all went to their cars and drove to the arranged point. Waiting in they dark, they made their self ready to get the guys who kidnapped that kid_

_Mac and Danny changed a warning look as a dark blue mini van approached to the parking lot they were on._

_But no one came out. After five minutes, Mac made his way to the van and knocked on the car door. A blonde man came out and watched the CSIs steps carefully._

"_We have the ransom, now release the girl."_

_But the man shook his head and smiled cryptically. Several minutes passed by, and then a shout was heard._

"_MAC! WATCH OUT!"_

_Mac turned, only to see gunfire coming out of the trees. Danny ran by and jumped, only to be hit by the bullet._

_No one realized what happened. Even after the van disappeared in the darkness, they were shocked._

_Then everything went faster._

_Mac ran over to his friend, who was laying on the ground, unconscious. He turned him, but only to see him staring empty at his boss._

"_No, Danny… no… Please. You have to…"_

_But no pulse. Danny didn't breathe. Flack ran by, only to see a drained Mac, in his arms his dead best friend._

"_We have to take him to hospital…" Mac whispered._

"_N-No Mac… it's over… he's dead."_

Now he was back in the present again, only to realize that his wife was laying an arm around his shoulders, trying to steady him.

She whispered assuring. Stroke his back. Stella laid her head on his shoulder. She knew the next few weeks would be hard for him.

As he stood up, she let him, knowing that he would appreciate it later that she had. Mac walked away, having an empty feeling in his stomach.

Starting to take his uniform on again, he thought of a fitting funeral eulogy for Danny. He sighed, his hands resting on Danny's badge he had kept after the shooting.

"You'll know the words when you stand in front of them, honey. I'm sure." Stella said from behind as she walked out, giving her husband some private space.

* * *

><p>Standing in front of a crowd made him feel uncomfortable. He saw the hurt in their face, the sorrow in their eyes, the feeling that they would be unable to replace the body inside of the coffin.<p>

He sighed and stepped forward, when the priest had ended the ritual speech. He sighed once again. And began the hardest speech ever.

"Detective Danny Messer was the best cop New York could have. He had courage, he was brave and he gave all for his work.

He was working with his heart. He spent all his unendingly energy to keep New York's streets clean and safe.

And he was the best friend someone could have. He was there, when his friends needed him. He steadied them, when they were down. He saved their hearts, when they were broken.

He was… Danny. With his humour, he could make everybody laugh. Even our grimly Chief Sinclair.

And when he said: 'Boom!' everyone knew, the case would end up for good. Because Danny was there. Danny had found the evidence.

I want to say thank you to you, Danny, because you were the bravest of friends, the strongest of co-workers and the best person I met in my whole life.

You made me feel better on hard days. You helped me to get through the fights with our boss and you helped when I felt down.

You made that for all of us."

While the last few sentences, Mac's voice broke.

And for the first time, since the team had met, they saw their boss cry.

For their friendship, for his lost son.

For Danny.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hope you enjoyed it. I cried when I wrote this so... please review xD**


End file.
